


It's just a kiss: A Jimon Ficlet

by prettypilots



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, it's hella gay, jace enjoys it, jimon, simon loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypilots/pseuds/prettypilots
Summary: the seelie court scene but its gay





	It's just a kiss: A Jimon Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> jimon is the softest, i love it

"What if I told you she could be freed by a kiss?"

Great, Clary had got herself into another difficult situation.

Jace bent his head slightly and muttered in a low voice, "Careful, these are the Seelie's, there's always a catch"

Simon looked up at Jace and whispered, "A catch? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Guys" Clary said, watching the Seelie queen who chuckled with amusement.

Jace gritted his teeth and lifted his head, "What is this kiss you desire?"

The Queen stretched a thin smile, "Oh, but I am not the one who desires it", her eyes darted towards Simon.

"Me?"

The Queen gave a gentle nod.

"Well that's easy" Simon said, taking a step towards Clary who started to blush.

"Alas," said the Queen of the Seelie court. Her expression was sharp with a sort of cruel delight, "I'm afraid that won't do"

"Well I'm not kissing the vamp" said Jace in a fairly sensitive tone but soon cleared his throat, "I'd rather stay down here and rot"

"Forever?" said Simon, "Forever's an awfully long time" he joked but his eyes were soft as he maintained eye contact with Jace.

Jace raised his eyebrows yet tried to keep the fact that the palms of his hands had started to sweat, "I knew it" he said, "You want to kiss me don't you?" he had managed to rein back his witty attitude to prevent any more weird looks from Clary.

Simon smirked, "Of course not, but if-"

"If what?" Jace said, suddenly quite harsh as he looked up at the Queen who said nothing but just continued to smile, "You can't be serious?"

"Guys, c'mon, it's just a kiss" Clary said weakly.

"That's right" Jace sighed as Simon watched him put a hand on his shoulder, "It's just a kiss"

Simon gulped and stared at the man in front of him as Jace lowered his head so his mouth reached Simon's ear.

His lips brushed against it as he whispered, "One you desire the most, eh? I'm flattered"

Simon couldn't look at him but instead, stared at Clary who was blushing almost as hard as him.

"You can close your eyes and think of England if you like" Jace murmured.

"I've never been to England" Simon stuttered but closed his eyes regardless.

"Breathe"

And then Jace kissed him.

Planning on only making it a peck, Jace brushed his lips against Simon's but when Simon didn't hesitate to deepen it, he didn't seem to mind. Jace could feel the hairs on his arms stand up to their very ends and although every inch of his body was telling him not to, his hands slid down to Simon's waist, pulling him in closer. With Simon's hands around Jace's neck, he ever so slightly smiled into the kiss before pulling away so Jace could breathe.

With Jace, frankly out of breath, Simon looked at him and laughed, "There, that wasn't so bad was it?"

Jace kept his eyes on Simon, his facial expression unreadable until he cracked a small grin. Jace stifled a short laugh then patted Simon on the shoulder and turned on his heel, walking out of the cave. Simon looked around, glancing at Clary the followed Jace out, smiling to himself and leaving the hall in silence.


End file.
